horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Shark (Pinkfong version)
"Baby Shark" was originally a campfire nursery rhyme that became viral in the late 2010s after South Korean education company Pinkfong released their version in 2015. The song's music video has over 3.1 billion views as of July 20, 2019. Since then, it became so popular, it charted the Billboard Top 100 at #32 and was used in the 2018 YouTube Rewind. Lyrics Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Baby shark! Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Mommy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Mommy shark! Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Daddy shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Daddy shark! Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandma shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandma shark! Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandpa shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo Grandpa shark! Let’s go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo Let’s go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo Let’s go hunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo Let’s go hunt! Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo Run away, doo doo doo doo doo doo Run away! Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo Safe at last, doo doo doo doo doo doo Safe at last! It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo It’s the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo It’s the end! Why It Sucks #The song, or at least this version of it, is repetitive. It just consists of “family member here shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo”. However, this can be justified as this song is meant to be a children's song and not a song meant to be played on the radio and be on BT21's festival. #The music video for this song is awful and utilizes awful green-screen effects for 2010s standards. #The production (while acceptable for a children's song) is mediocre at best. #They repeat "doo" 162 TIMES! #The song never changes its rhythm or flow and just stays the same the whole time. It just gets a little faster on the "Run Away" chorus. #This song is responsible for the equally (yet hilariously) bad rip-off of the "Johnny Johnny Yes Papa" version. #The original Korean version was accused of having sexist lyrics. #It's so annoying and repetitive (as seen on reason 1), that this song gets stuck in your head for a while. #The worst part that happened after the song was popular around the world is when it was also in the Arabic-speaking kids TV channel named Spacetoon. #Speaking of the previous reason, the song was almost everywhere, ranging from kids parties to even animated movies, TV Shows, and even video games. Hell, it even ended up in The Angry Birds Movie 2, The Simpsons & Just Dance 2020! #The song is now getting it's own show on the beloved kids' channel, Nick Jr.! #The song is an complete insult to the good music. #They maked Nick Jr. worse. Music Video Baby Shark Dance Sing and Dance! Animal Songs PINKFONG Songs for Children | The song's official music video Танец Just Dance® 2020 - Baby Shark by Piknfong (PS Move) | The song's official Just Dance 2020 routine Trivia *Pinkfong performed the song on the finale of The X Factor in 2018, at the request of Simon Cowell's son Eric. Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Internet Memes Category:2010s Songs Category:Educational Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Annoying Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Children's Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:2016 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:YouTube Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:2018 Category:2015 Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with more than 1 billion views Category:Short Songs